songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 107
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 44 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = None |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Betta Lemme "Bambola" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Marseille 106 Halifax 108 ► }}Universong 107 was the one hundred and seventh edition of the Universong Contest. The contest was held for the second consecutive time in France, specifically in the city of Lyon, from February 6 to 25, 2018. This is the third time in the history of the Universong Contest is held in the same country twice in a row, and this time after the winning of the song "Pourquoi veux-tu que je danse?" by Nazim Khaled on the previous edition held in Marseille. The final voting proved to be an exciting one, since from the earlier stages of voting there was no certainty on who was going to win until the end. Indeed, the first voting rounds saw the leading of Big 3 member Moldova and Czech Republic. Right after the half of the voting, Spain took the leading throught the end, when eventually Canada captured the first place by surprise when two countries were left to vote. Indeed, the song "Bambola" by Betta Lemme took the first place away from the runner-up Ruth Lorenzo, with the song "Good girls don't lie" by surprise and with a difference of two points between them. The Canadian entry got 139 points and four sets of 12 points (from Czech Republic, Lithuania, Philippines and Ukraine), while the Spanish entry got 137 points and three sets of maximum points (from Chile, Colombia and the USA). This is the first time Canada takes the Universong title, and it's been the best position since the last time they got second place in USC 69. The third place went to Denmark for the first time in its history, thanks to the song "Amaranthine" by the band Amaranthe. They got 126 points, taking this place during the last voting rounds, and taking four sets of 12 points (from Belgium, Canada, Iceland and Lithuania). The top 5 has been completed by the songs from Czech Republic (the best historical position of this country was repeated this edition) and Moldova (a great fifth position after being the runner-up of the previous edition). About the city Lyon (UK: /ˈliːɒ̃/,3 US: /liˈɒ̃/; French: ljɔ̃ ( listen), locally lijɔ̃; Arpitan: Liyon ʎjɔ̃), also known in British English as Lyons (/ˈlaɪənz/), is the third-largest city of France. It is located in the country's east-central part at the confluence of the rivers Rhône and Saône,4about 470 km (292 mi) south from Paris, 320 km (199 mi) north from Marseille and 55 km (34 mi) east from Saint-Étienne. Inhabitants of the city are called Lyonnais. Lyon had a population of 513 275 in 2015.1 It is the capital of the Metropolis of Lyon and the region of Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes. The Lyon metropolitan area had a population of 2,265,375 in 2014, the second-largest urban area in France.2 The city is known for its cuisine and gastronomy, and historical and architectural landmarks; part of it is a registered as a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Lyon was historically an important area for the production and weaving of silk. Lyon played a significant role in the history of cinema: it is where Auguste and Louis Lumière invented the cinematographe. It is also known for its light festival, the Fête des Lumières, which begins every 8 December and lasts for four days, earning Lyon the title of Capital of Lights. Economically, Lyon is a major centre for banking, as well as for the chemical, pharmaceutical, and biotech industries. The city contains a significant software industry with a particular focus on video games, and in recent years has fostered a growing local start-up sector.5 Lyon hosts the international headquarters of Interpol, Euronews, and the International Agency for Research on Cancer. Lyon was ranked 19th globally and second in France for innovation in 2014.6 It ranked second in France and 39th globally in Mercer's 2015 liveability rankings. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest